The present invention generally relates to an open dorsal adjusting connector apparatus used for connection of implants with spinal rods. The apparatus can be useful for correction of spinal injuries or deformities, and more specifically, but not exclusively, concerns apparatuses allowing for mutually exclusive connection between implants and rods, as well as permitting dorsal height adjustment.
In the realm of orthopedic surgery, it is well known to use implants to fix the position of bones. In this way, the healing of a broken bone can be promoted, and malformations or other injuries can be corrected. For example, in the field of spinal surgery, it is well known to place such implants into vertebrae for a number of reasons, including (a) correcting an abnormal curvature of the spine, including a scoliotic curvature, (b) to maintain appropriate spacing and provide support to broken or otherwise injured vertebrae, and (c) perform other therapies on the spinal column.
Typical implant and connection systems include several pieces, which commonly are useful and may be associated with only specific other pieces. Bone screws, hooks, and clamps are well known as fixation devices, which are connected or adjoined to a particular bone as a connection between the bone and the connection system which can include a support and/or stabilizing member such as a spinal rod. In such a system, a series of two or more screws may be inserted into two or more vertebrae to be instrumented. A rod is then placed within or coupled to the screws, or is placed within a connecting device that links the rod and a screw, and the connections are tightened. In this way, a rigid supporting structure is fixed to the vertebrae, with the rod providing the support that promotes correction or healing of the vertebral malformation or injury by keeping the vertebrae in a particular position.